The After Effects of Global Warming
by PrussiaNinjaJr
Summary: Parody/Spin-off of my awesome big sister's fanfic The Effects of Global Warming.  Slightly different plotline...America is murdered and Prussia replaces him in the G8 : PrussiaxHungary and CanadaxUkraine


**Hi it's PrussiaNinja again! I am invading my sister's author notes! Anyway, this is supposedly loosely based on my ff The Effects of Global Warming. It was supposed to be a CanUkr fic but Prussia kind of "invaded" it. And America switched roles with Canada. He went from being the Hero to being the side character. She says I murdered his character D:**

Today was a sad day, it was America's funeral…Obviously Cuba wasn't attending to say goodbye to the hero and his hamburgers like all the other background characters.

Prussia, who was being awesome as always, was laughing at the grave stone. He had already invaded the dead guy's territory, just to impress Miss Hungary. She wasn't in a good mood today, her ex, Austria, had insulted her and she now felt like beating someone up with her frying pan. As Prussia approached her, she got a great opportunity to do so. She slammed the cooking tool into his stomach. Her happiness grew as she punched all the air out of her boyfriend. She continued to do so for a few minutes.

A few hours later…

The G8 meeting finally started. Everyone was silent until Canada muttered: "My idiot brother is gone…"

He was still in shock.

"Quit being such a downer! You should be celebrating!" Cuba shouted.

"Tu n'es même pas supposer d'être ici Cuba ! Vous non plus, Prussia, Hungary et Sealand ! "

Prussia slammed his fist on the table.

"Yes I am! I'm replacing America!"

"What about the others?"

"Everyone should be allowed into the G8!" Prussia shouted back.

"You're with me right, buddy?" he said turning to face Sealand.

"YEAH!"

"Veh!"

"Da! You're right comrade!" Russia said, surrounded by purple flames.

"D'accord!"

"What is this nonsense?" Germany asked, walking into the room.

"Veh! Doitsu! We're going to invite all the other countries to come to the meetings!"

"I'm going to call Greece…" Japan said, taking out his mini phone.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door…

"Lithuania, Poland? What are you doing here, da?"

"Japan texted us..." Lithuania said, smiling at Russia.

"Where's Greece?..." Japan said, pouting.

"Everybody shut up! Bloody hell! What's gotten into you all?"

"Where were you, you idiot? " Prussia asked.

"I was talking with flying mint bunny!"

"America's gone and he's still not letting go of this delusion…" Germany said to Japan.

"…I always thought he was on drugs…" Japan said.

"Sit down!" Hungary said, pulling Prussia's arm, "Stop it idiot! How the hell are we supposed to get anything done if all the countries are allowed into the G8? It'll just be like the world meetings!"

"How about I chose who's allowed to come in?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded, blushing.

"Shut up everybody! Canada had something to say…Wait where is he?" Cuba asked.

"Under here!"

"Oh! Sorry comrade! …Kolkol! I did it again!"

"Um…hi. I think all the countries should have to show their passports to get into the meetings. That way we can keep out any unwanted countries. Mr. Prussi-"

"Yo! Canadia! Just call me Prussia."

Hungary looked at the cute smirk on Prussia's face. He was obviously enjoying his new power.

"Yes Prussia."

Canada talked for a few hours. Ukraine smiled whenever he said _eh _or _sorry_. It was so Canadian of him. He was just so cute!

The meeting was done and everyone had their turn to talk, especially Canada. The doors flew open and Belarus signaled Russia to follow her. Russia shivered, and reluctantly followed his sister.

"Hey Russia, can we talk?" Prussia asked, putting his hand on his shoulder before being flung against the wall.

Belarus had her knife against Prussia's throat. Hungary hit Belarus with her frying pan and shoved her away from her boyfriend. Belarus fell back on her brother, cutting his cheek.

"Brother! Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone! No one likes you!" He said backing away.

"This is like, totally like a soap opera!" Poland said, passing by with Lithuania.

"Are you alright? Here." Lithuania said, putting a band-aid on Russia's bleeding cheek.

Belarus ran away crying, hoping Russia would follow her and apologize.

France and England were bickering. France had proposed again and England was disgusted. Greece was still asleep, so he hadn't gotten Japan's texts yet. Romano was swearing his head off at Spain who was eating all of his churros. Italy was vehing at Germany. Prussia was holding hands with Hungary. Canada was just standing in a daze at front of Ukraine.

Everything was so perfect since that hamburger eating idiot had died, Prussia thought. Hungary suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He felt her hair brush his cheek. He held her close and smelled the flower in her hair that never seemed to die…Her eyes closed and her cheeks went pink.

**Who killed America? Was it Cuba? Or maybe it was Cana…. his jealous brother? Could it have been a crazed England? Or even a deranged Italy? And why did everyone seem to forget about him halfway through the chapter? Will we ever find out what happened to the Hero?**

**I really don't know! My sister went kind of ADD and threw away the plotline halfway through XD**

HEY! There is a plotline sis! This is my first time writing a fanfic so be nice :(

**Aww sorry kid! But you really need to work on the plotline XP and since when is "vehing" a verb?**

It's totally a verb!


End file.
